<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Congratulations Darling by CuriousEmWanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167917">Congratulations Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders'>CuriousEmWanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Clothed Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, does this count as sex?, hpkinkuary, nonbinary!draco, trans!Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to receive an award and doesn't want to. Draco makes it worth his while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Congratulations Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my once again proving to myself how bad I am at drabbling. Must everything have a back story Em?</p><p>Written for HPKinkuary2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do we really have to go?” Harry questioned, hoping  yet again for a way out of the banquet tonight. </p><p>“Potter, they’re giving you an award for your work on the Orphanage. You have to go. It’s a huge fundraising opportunity. Plus I bought this specially for the event. I’m debuting Muggle attire, what do you call this again? An Eventing Dress?” He stood back from Harry, giving one final twirl in the silk evening dress carefully tailored evening gown. </p><p>Draco looked stunning, it was structured in the front, holding itself up at the shoulders and tapering down with the V of his chest, bolts of fabric gathered and layered at the waist, billowing down to the ground. He’d carefully applied slight levitating and fluttering charms to the hem that made the Mediterranean blues of the fabric appear like an ocean wave at his feet. At the top of the gown the dress transitioned to a deeper blue that would have washed anyone else out, but for Draco it made his pale skin look almost luminescent. His long platinum blond hair braided in a crown around his head, beads the colors of his dress placed throughout, and one thin strand framing the side of his face. He’d wear a cloak to finish the look, but even without it he was stunning. </p><p>Harry took him, glad that he wouldn’t have to stare from across the room like he had before he’d finally had the courage to talk to him at an event just like this. </p><p>“An evening Gown love,” Harry finally responded. </p><p>“Yes that’s it. Anyway, I have a surprise for you darling. A little something that will make the night worth it I think.” He held out a small vial. </p><p>“I want to ask but I’m not sure I’ll get any response I like,” Harry said taking it from him and looking at the pale orange liquid.</p><p>“It’s won’t hurt you, in fact, it’ll make things quite fun for us I believe. See, I’m taking one too,” He said holding up an identical vial. “Just don’t drink too much, they won’t interact well.”</p><p>Harry looked at him again before taking the vial in one go. Certainly not pumpkin juice. </p><p>----</p><p>Harry was across the ballroom when he could feel what he hoped was the potion kicking in. Otherwise there was someone, invisibly, gently caressing his collarbone. Harry looked across the room and locked his eyes on Draco, mid conversation with someone, fingers brushing across his collarbone in the same spot where Harry felt the touch. So it was a potion that allowed him to feel what Draco felt. Interesting.</p><p>The host came over to Harry, informing him that they’d be starting soon. Maybe Draco wouldn’t notice until after Harry gave his small speech. Knowing his boyfriend there wasn’t a chance in hell. </p><p>Sure enough the host began to talk and Harry could feel Draco’s hands trailing down his arms, across his torso, and down his legs. He tried to look for Draco in the crowd but he must have cast a disillusionment charm on himself, he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>He felt Draco’s hands trailing down his legs, to the front of his thighs. Then on his lips and tracing his jawline. At this rate Harry’d be lucky if he wasn’t bright red during his acceptance speech. </p><p>The host began his introduction of Harry when he felt Draco’s hands somewhere new. Draco’s hands were on Harry’s dick. He tried to push the image of how Draco was making this particular sensation happen out of his head. </p><p>Harry thanked the goddess Lakshmi that Draco had picked a set of ropes that wouldn’t show the quick tenting happening inside his pants and tried to focus on the infuriating words of the host’s introduction. </p><p>“... Honored to have him,” he heard before sinking into the feel of Draco’s hands stroking his thick shaft. “...Not only the savior,” God, Draco’s fingers, he was tracing each finger one by one around the corona of penis. Teasing him. </p><p>He must look like an idiot up here. He tried to tune back into the host, ignoring Draco’s now full hearted on gripping him fully and moving at a constant slow rhythm. </p><p>“….Great man that the prophet just this week,” oh god it was no use. All Harry wanted was to lean against the wall behind him and let Draco do his evil work. </p><p>“Harry Potter!” </p><p>He was alert again. Thank god Draco seemed to realize that Harry coming all over himself as he accepted the award was a bad idea, and stopped his really quite engaging work. He moved up the stage accepting the award and shaking people’s hands. He gave his little speech and moved to the side of the stage where he was now obliged to take entirely too many pictures with people who only wanted him for his name. </p><p>This of course is where it began again. He felt a few rough pulls to his dick then a tight ring of pressure around his base. Oh Draco. You true Slytherin. You wouldn’t. </p><p>But, then, of course he would. Harry needed to get out of there quick. A thought that was only strengthened when he felt something brush across his arsehole. </p><p>Oh sweet Merlin. He looked out again to the crowd and saw Draco nowhere, but there was no way he was still in the room if this is what he was up to. He scanned the crowd again and saw Pansy. Bidding goodbye to the wixn around him he beelined for her trying to ignore that Draco was apparently ready for at least one finger in his arse. </p><p>“Pansy, which direction did Draco go?” he said barely making it to lean along the bar where Pansy was standing. Harry felt another finger pushing inside him. Pushing aside him and <em> twisting </em>.</p><p>“Well Potter. No wonder you didn’t become an Auror, can’t even keep track of your own boyfriend.” Harry stopped himself from groaning, whether out of frustration at Pansy or at Draco he wasn’t sure. </p><p>“Pansy. Please. I know Draco doesn’t keep anything from you. Hell, you’re probably where he found this Bloody potion. Just tell me where he went.”</p><p>“Oh fine, you’re no fun when you’re horney,” She said holding out a keycard to the hotel. </p><p>“Unbearably horney, Pansy. Trying to remain standing while unbearably horney and being fingerfucked by Draco Malfoy. I’d tell you to try it sometimes, but really I’d rather you not.” He said before looking at the room number on the card and unceremoniously disapparating. </p><p>He stood outside the door and had to steady himself. He still didn’t like apparating but the pulling sensation plus the now energetic movement of what must be a toy, reaching his prostate with every thrust made him unsure if he could actually go on. </p><p>Finally he put the key in the door and pushed it open. There on the bed was Draco. Laying on his side, still in his gown, the fabric spread around him like a cocoon or a cloud. His face showed him just as worked up as Harry, eyes closed, hands in his hair, dislodging his neat hairstyle. Down past his beautiful porcelain hips he could see Draco’s beautiful arse being penetrated by a dildo, charmed to do the thrusting for him. </p><p>Now Harry knew he couldn’t go on, the sight was too much. He leaned back against the door. </p><p>“Harry,” Draco moaned, it sounded like heaven. Harry returned it with a moan of his own. </p><p>Draco’s eyes finally opened and he reached out for Harry, “Darling, I thought you’d never arrive. Congratulations on your Award, now come get your present.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Likes and comments are very (and always) appreciated.</p><p>Let me know if you think this counts as clothed sex. </p><p>You can always follow me (talk to me, be friends with me, harass me, remind me to keep writing) on tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curiousemwanders">@CuriousEmWanders</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>